Raijin and the Hamster
by Marree
Summary: A silly fic! Yay! Raijin gets a new pet o^-^o


Raijin and the Hamster  
by Mariye  
  
------  
  
Disclaimer: Ever heard that jingle, "Sometimes you feel like a nut,  
sometimes you don't." Well, today I feel like a nut, and I feel like  
writing a silly story. I don't own any of the characters named below.  
Yay! I got a new game! Revelatons Persona! Its cool!  
  
------  
  
"GIFT." Fujin and Seifer held the cage out to Raijin.  
  
"Aw, um, a rat. You shouldn't have, ya know."  
  
"It ain't a rat. Its a hamster. We figured that now that Fujin here is  
dating Irvine and I'm with Quistis, you needed a companion." Seifer  
shoved the cage completely into Raijin's arms. Raijin stumbled.  
  
"So this is a pity gift? Aw man. I'm not that pathetic, ya know!"  
Raijin dropped the cage on his desk. Seifer and Fujin looked at him,  
then back at each other.   
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"UH HUH."  
  
"Sure."   
  
"COURSE."  
  
"Guys, come on ya know." Raijin flailed his arms. Fujin stiffled a   
giggle while Seifer immitated him.  
  
"LATE. BYE. HAVE FUN." Fujin walked out.  
  
"Aw, come on! Don't leave me with the vermin!" Raijin hit his fist   
against the wall and made a hole. "Dang, third time this week ya   
know!" Seifer started laughing hysterically.  
  
"Man, I gotta go get Quisty. I'll see ya." Seifer walked out. Raijin  
closed the door, then walked to the cage. He looked in. A cute little  
gray and white puff of fur walked out. It batted its little eyelids  
over its cute black eyes and yawned. It looked right at Raijin, who  
had crouched in front of the cage to look at it.  
  
"Chirp?"  
  
"AWWWWWWWWW, ya know?" Raijin tapped the glass. "I guess you are a   
kind of cute little puff of love." Raijin stood up and reached his  
hand in. He put it in front of the hamster. "I'm gonna call you Huey."  
  
Huey stayed put and stared at his hand. It moved forward, then  
scurried back under its waterbottle.  
  
"COME ON YA LITTLE RODENT, I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY YA KNOW?" He yelled  
as he pushed his hand forward towards Huey.  
  
Huey blinked and yawned again. It closed its eyes and started to fall  
asleep.  
  
"Come on. Lets see what this sheet they gave me says about getting you  
to like me... hmm.. put food in your hand to entice the critter to  
come closer. Sounds reasonable, ya know?" Raijin went into Huey's food  
dish and pulled out a sunflower seed. He put it in the center of his  
hand, then back in the cage.  
  
Huey looked and assessed his situation. A huge loud creature was   
sticking his upper paw in HIS home. He waddled to his wooden chew   
stick and picked it up in his mouth. He used it to nudge the seed out  
of Raijin's hand. Of course, Raijin's hand had fallen asleep so he   
could not grab Huey.  
  
"Dang Dang Dang!" Raijin pulled his hand out and waved it in the   
air to get feeling back. He looked at the hamster in the cage. He   
walked over, reached in, and grabbed Huey.  
  
"Huey, we have to have a talk." Raijin held the critter at eye level  
and stared into its vacant eyes.  
  
Huey looked at Raijin. Its little heart pounded.  
  
"I just wanna be friends, ya know? It might be nice to have a pet."  
Raijin moved to pet Huey's head. It was then that Huey dug its little  
hamster fangs in.  
  
"OOOOUCH!!!!" Raijin flung his hand around. The two inch long   
hamster clung on. Raijin started to try to pull it off, but it only   
dug in more. Finally, as Raijin sunk to the ground while crying for  
mama, Huey let go and ran for safety.  
  
"OOOOOwwwwiiieee.... hey, where'd you go?" Raijin got up and stood on  
his desk chair he inspected his wound, which by the way wasn't even  
bleeding. He delicatly put his bare foot down on the floor...  
  
"AAaaaaaaaa!" Huey bit the foot and ran. "What is this thing? A demon  
rodent ya know?" Raijin grabbed his foot. "That hurt more than one of  
Fujin's kicks."  
  
Raijin walked to the cage and grabbed another sunflower seed. He   
kneeled down on the ground and held it in his fingers.   
  
"Here's a peace offering. Lets try and get along, ya know. I'm sorry."  
Huey raced by, grabbing the seed and biting Raijin's fingertips in  
the process. "Ow again. Man, who'da thought a hamster would have such   
a bite, ya know?"  
  
Raijin got up and reached for his scotch tape on his desk. He took a  
sheet of notebook paper and put the tape on there sticky side up. He   
laid his makeshift trap on the ground and grabbed another sunflower   
seed. He went on the opposite side of the trap and held the sunflower  
seed over it. Huey ran out of nowhere, flew, actually flew and   
snatched the seed, then disappeared again.  
  
"Outsmarted by vermin. Maybe Seifer and Fujin were right, ya know."  
Raijin reached for his staff and started swinging it violently.   
Suddenly the lights wen't out.  
  
"Huey cut the power?" Raijin reached for his phone. He picked it up  
expecting to hear a dial tone. Instead, he heard dead silence. "And  
the phone cords?" He ran and leaped onto his bed. He sat there, and   
waited for five minutes. He looked frantically around.  
  
"You're here, aren't you, waiting for me to let my guard slip. I won't  
let it though." Raijin held his staff in front of him. He crept slowly  
toward the edge of his bed.  
  
;;;da dum da dum;;;  
  
"What was that?" Raijin backed up a little.  
  
;;;da dum da dum da dum da dum da dum;;;  
  
Raijin moved toward the edge and looked over.  
  
"CHIRP!" Huey leaped up and onto Raijin's face.   
  
"HEY, WHAT?" Fujin walked in to see Huey on Raijin's face. The hamster  
and man stopped.  
  
"IS THIS BONDING OR AN ANIMAL ATTACK?"  
  
"Fujin, please help me! Its tormentin me ya know." Raijin started to  
sob. Fujin walked over and gently pulled Huey off Raijin's face.  
  
"BAD." She put him in his cage and looked at Raijin. "OKAY?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks. What happened with Kinneas? You're back early ya know."  
  
"EH, BAD TIME. NASTY WOMANIZER. LEFT. MADE ME APPRECIATE WHAT I HAVE,  
YA KNOW?" Fujin smiled. She tapped the cage.  
  
"Lets set that THING free in the woods. It can more than fend for   
itself."   
  
"SURE?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"OKAY." They lifted the cage and carried it out of Garden. the two   
walked to a clearing.  
  
"THIS GOOD." Fujin reached her hand in. Huey immediately ran onto it.  
"BYE." She kissed its head, then held it in front of Raijin.  
  
"Fuj, I never wanna see that vermin again."  
  
"FINE." She set it down on the ground. They walked away.  
  
...  
  
Huey watched them leave. He started to scamper away, when a   
dimensional rip opened. Grid and Milly peeked in.   
  
"Nope, no lens here." Milly said, while rearranging her bag. Grid  
looked around.   
  
"Yeah, lets go." What they didn't realise was a lens had dropped out  
of their bag. Huey picked up the lens....  
  
  
------  
  
[the end]  
[to maybe be continued.]  
  
  



End file.
